


cut up angels

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bratting, Coercion, Cuckolding, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Like those rotisserie chickens, Multi, Other, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: (if we cut out the bad, well then we'd have nothing left)Lucio can't apologize to save his life or anything else. Asra helps. Not the way Lucio intended.





	cut up angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilderswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans/gifts).

> Lucio is a brat, and very bad at apologies. We knew that. Everyone knows that. Absolutely everyone. So, they have some fun with that. And by "they," I mean Asra and Valerius. If Lucio had fun, he'd never admit it.
> 
> Thanks to @queenofeden for editing.

Asra swallowed, looked down, away. “Ahh- Lucio- are you  _ certain _ this is necessary?”

“I want to _ impress _ , you're more... impressive than just me.”

Lucio was, by all accounts though, just as uncomfortable looking.

“I said I'd help you apologize. I didn't- ahh- it's fine,” Asra said, weakly, trailed off.

“You said you'd help, now make good on it.”

Asra could almost feel Lucio sweating. He shifted against the sheets.

“You two... have the kind of thing where you can just steal into his winery, his house, his room… his bed? And lay a surprise like this?” Asra gave him a sly smile, and Lucio aggressively looked forward.

“Or... maybe you'd like it if you did? You know you can't force this sort of thing,” he teased.

“Don't tell me what I can't do, Asra,” Lucio said, voice clipped.

Asra looked forward. He'd heard something. “Well, I think you're about to find out.”

Lucio seemed to pale, even more than he already was. The sight just warmed Asra's heart, what was left of it.

“Oh, he'll like it, it  _ is _ a very generous gift, isn't it?”

Lucio snapped his gaze to meet Asra's eyes.

“And what's _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Do I have... guests?” came the silky voice from the doorway. “Uninvited guests?”

Lucio sat stock still up until the moment the door swung open and Valerius stepped in.

“I recall stating, very clearly, that I wanted no part of you,” Valerius said, regarding Lucio, who leapt to his feet to cross to him.

“If you don't want  _ me _ , right now, maybe you can be-”

Valerius held up a hand in a delicate gesture. “Spare me. You're offering me, what, a toy? A court magician?” His gaze dragged over Asra, who gave him a leisurely glance back.

“He did really want to apologize, you know,” Asra said, sliding forward until his feet touched the floor. His robe slid up his thigh, pulled open to bare toned, deep-shaded skin. “He did ask very nicely if I'd help. Maybe you might just see what he has to say?”

Asra stood, came up behind Lucio, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His hand caught Lucio's chin.

Lucio tensed under his touch. “Yes-- please, Val, I really thought we could have some fun, smooth things over, you know?”

Valerius looked down the straight length of his nose. “I don't like your tactics... smooth things over? With the disgraced former count? As he offers me someone else, not even his own apology?” He sniffed, turned as though to go.

Lucio's hand snapped out before he could stop himself. “Wait-!”

Valerius stilled, shook his hand as though to rid himself of the grasp on his wrist. “What, going to offer me another warm body? I have no need--”

“Me! I'm not _ just _ offering you him!” Lucio interrupted.

Valerius turned.

Asra stood still. A lover’s quarrel had sounded more fun on paper.

“Will you come here, and let me have a look at you?” Valerius beckoned. His voice was toned so much more gentle than the cold judgment he'd used towards Lucio just seconds before.

Asra did, came into Valerius’ reach.

Valerius has his hands on him as though he was an animal at market. Evaluating, feeling, and yet detached. Asra leaned into the touch with a smile.

“Oh, Lucio you didn't tell me he was good with his hands,” he said in a playful tone.

Lucio's eyes darted to each point that Valerius touched. He watched the touch on arm, on chin, jaw, neck, chest, with a thirst.

Asra turned his head to meet Lucio's gaze. “Are you… jealous?”

Lucio shook his head quickly. “ _ No _ .”

Asra looked back to Valerius. “Does he always lie like that to you, too?”

Valerius huffed. “Sometimes.”

“Is that what he's failing to apologize for?”

“Don't talk like I'm not here! And no!” Lucio exclaimed.

Valerius looked back at him, then shook his head and looked back to Asra.

“Perhaps you might be of more use than I initially considered.” Valerius leaned in close, whispered against Asra's ear. “Perhaps he could be convinced to apologize, truly, with your assistance, if you were amicable to the effort?”

Asra smiled, easy, devious, ans slid himself into Valerius’ touch. “I'd love to. It's been something I've… wanted.”

“What are you two talking about?” Lucio demanded.

“Your responsibilities,” Asra said, voice harsh.

“What should he do?” Valerius whispered.

Asra hadn't stopped smiling. “Well, he should absolutely be on his knees.”

“Oh, a given.”

Valerius snaked his arm around Asra's waist, led him to the bed as gently as a lover. “Sit,” he requested. “And do with him as you will, for now.”

Lucio heard, blanched. “He's-” he started, only to be cut off.

“In charge of you until I decide to step in,” Valerius said, boredom tinting his tone.

Lucio stared with disbelief between Asra and Valerius. “Asra-- you were for _ him _ to  _ enjoy- _ -”

“I think he'll enjoy this just fine,” and he pointed down. “Knees, Count.”

Lucio stared, defiant. “No. That was supposed to be _ your _ role.”

“Oh, Lucio, you've always wanted someone else to pay your debts,” Valerius said, expression full of nothing but contempt.

Lucio withered under his gaze.

“Maybe this was a waste of time?” Asra asked, searching Valerius’ face.

Valerius sighed, nodded. “I was a fool to hope. Well. You have been quite accommodating, but you are free to go, please just take _ that _ with-”

Lucio dropped to his knees from where he stood. He crawled to Asra's feet. “Val- please, don't- I'll do what you want!”

Valerius settled himself into a plush armchair. “You are on _ thin ice _ ,” he warned.

Asra took his cue, and reached down, smiling darkly as Lucio did as expected, settled his chin into his hand. Asra tilted it one way, another.

“You've no idea how long I've wanted you on your knees,” he murmured. His eyes were far away in that moment. “After everything...”

Lucio's eyes drew up to meet Asra's, and for a moment, there was a fear in them. His lips parted.

“Oh Lucio, don't worry, I'll be _ far _ kinder to you than you ever were to me, and those I care for.”

Lucio tried to turn in his head to look away. Asra gripped tighter.

“No, come here,” he said, gave Lucio's chin a tug. “Lucio. Kiss me.”

Lucio shrank in Asra's hold, before surging up and all but crashing their lips together. Asra was taken aback, fastened both hands against his cheeks. He took care to lay his thumbs precisely on the points of that elegantly applied liner, and smudge. The hunger swept him up, and he kissed deeply, licked against his lips. Lucio hesitated before parting for him. He reached to tangled a hand into Asra's hair and pull. How quickly Asra pulled back was dizzying, even to himself.

“Lucio. Do  _ not _ presume to touch me.  _ Do not _ . I will  _ show you _ what you are allowed to do.” His eyes were cold, almost hateful.

Lucio sat back on his knees. “You were _ always _ so impossible.”

“So you've said. You will _ never _ have me like that. You'll have _ exactly _ what I let you. Perhaps,” he said, lifted his eyes to Valerius, “you should spend your affections elsewhere?”

Valerius gave a shallow nod. “Behave. Come, then, show your subservience. Guide him,” he said, eyes meeting Asra's.

“Stay down,” he said, standing to then guide Lucio by the jaw to kneel in front of Valerius. He resisted until Asra dug in his fingers, all but dragged him forward. “You should  _ obey _ , don't you want him back?” Asra whispered.

Lucio groaned, exhaled. He finally leaned his head towards Valerius’ knee, but stopped just short.

“He learns,” Asra said, expression sly as he met Valerius’ gaze

“My boots are dirty, from my walk among the fields,” Valerius said, pointing his toe out.

Asra had his hand against Lucio's cheek. “You should help.”

Lucio frowned sharply, didn't move immediately.

“Just a  _ bit _ faster,” Asra said. He slid the hand to the back of Lucio's head, pushed firmly until he gave, had his lips inches from the rich soil coating supple leather.

“Darling, don't make me tell you what to do with that,” Valerius said.

Asra knelt by Lucio's side. His expression held the same intense contempt, but now filtered through fascination.

“Go on, don't you want it? Don't you want him to want you?”

Lucio winced, stung by the words. He pressed his lips down, felt the grit of earth against them. He pressed his tongue, haltingly, against dirt, leather. He licked. He could feel Valerius’ eyes on him, Asra's too. Heat rose in his cheeks, along his skin.

“Lucio... say you're sorry,” Asra cooed, let his lips brush the shell of Lucio's ear.

Lucio growled, swallowed down dirt. “Stop telling me what to do, you little urchin.”

Asra glowered. “It sounds so much like  _ someone _ doesn't want to be back in good graces.”

Lucio exhaled, licked harder. His tongue dragged up the boot, leaving a wet trail behind.

Valerius looked down, raised a brow. “Continue, until you're ready to use your words.”

Lucio drew his tongue into another sweep of saliva, rewetting halfway up as the drag became painfully dry.

Valerius let it continue until he was ready to switch feet.

“Asra... I'd like him with fewer clothes, will you see to that?” He asked, gesturing down at Lucio, still clad in white.

“Oh, at once,” Asra said, guided Lucio to his feet. “You will let me, won't you?”

Lucio this time looked at him with derision. “Oh, allowing you to attend to me? Certainly, it's all you ever deserved.”

Valerius stretched up, grasped Lucio's jaw between fingers deceptively tighter than Asra's had been. Lucio could swear he felt his bones creak, and he flinched against it.

“Do not misunderstand, you are not being attended to. You are being stripped for me. He does not have to be gentle, or kind.”

Valerius and Asra caught each other's eyes.

“At your wish,” Asra said, gave Valerius a vindicated smirk.

His arms wound around Lucio, and his grin was almost feral as he dug his hands into fabric. He yanked the decorations from his surcoat, let them fall from his grasp to the floor, pulled at the fastenings none too gently, enough that Lucio was pulled more firmly into his embrace.

“How is it, to be taken apart by an  _ urchin _ ,” Asra seethed, lips at the curve of Lucio's neck. His teeth grazed the skin. Buttons popped, and pale skin was bared as Asra tugged the coat, shirt off. He sunk his teeth into exposed shoulder.

“Please don't mark him... excessively,” Valerius cautioned. “You may have one.”

Asra finished the mark to a deep color, savoring Lucio's groan under his lips. “Thank you.”

He flirted two fingers with the waist of Lucio's pants, slipped them down to unfasten.

“Oh, would you look at that,” he said, slipped his hand inside to cup the stiff cock that was all but drooling with precum. “You'd think you were enjoying yourself.”

“Don't,” Valerius said, “he isn't allowed yet.”

Asra mouthed,  _ oh _ , and withdrew to a faint whine from Lucio. He rested his chin on the outline of teeth. “Lucio... he says I  _ can't _ ,” he teased. He resumed unbuckling, working the pants and everything under down, off, to leave Lucio bare and erect before them both.

“Back on your knees,” Valerius commanded.

Lucio hesitated for less time, felt the rough pill of the rug dig into bare skin. “Now, attend to me.”

Valerius uncrossed his legs, and left the rest for Lucio to figure out.

Lucio didn't move immediately, so Asra, having knelt again, took a hand in his own. “Do I have to do  _ everything _ for you? Act like you want him, or do you really need someone else to-”

Lucio snarled, “No! I can do it myself!”

He greedily shook off Asra's hand and reached up on his own to shakily undo the lacing of Valerius’ trousers. His cock sprang free readily.

“Val- let me suck it,” he asked, his voice low.

“No. Oh, no, you want it too badly, and you haven't even given me what you came to. I think,” he said, held out his hand to Asra, “I'll have someone else. If you would oblige?”

Asra leaned into the touch. “I think I would,” he said, eyes meeting Lucio's.

Valerius’ other hand shoved Lucio back to allow Asra to settle between his legs.

“Maybe if you cooperated,” Asra chided, “this could be you... but you'd rather play games with your dignity,” he finished with a trill.

Valerius’ touch was gentle against his jaw. He planted a kiss against the head of his cock, slid his lips down quickly, tightly. Valerius groaned, and Asra watched Lucio from the corner of his eyes. Watched that quirk in his lip. Lucio huffed, looked from Asra, lips slick, up to Valerius.

“Val,” he whined, “ _ Let me _ .”

“Say it,” he started, bit out a moan as Asra worked, “and I will.”

Lucio bit his lip, remained silent. The look Asra shot him forced his cock painfully hard, the tip and trail of wetness running down his shaft cold in the air.

He pushed all the way down to contact his nose against skin, sparse curls. Valerius gasped.

Lucio's hand wandered to touch himself, and Asra caught it in his own. White brows knit in frustration.

“ _ Please _ , don't make me say it,” Lucio said. “It wasn't my fault  _ anyway _ .”

Valerius looked down at Asra, ignored Lucio pointedly.

“You did not at all mention how talented he would be,” Valerius said. “Blink for me, if you'll finish me off if the count will not make amends.”

Asra slipped his eyes shut easily, let them slide back open slowly.

“Asra!” Lucio shouted. “Don't! He's-- mine!”

He raised his hand but let it fall back weakly.

“Valerius-- Consul-- I'm-- do _ not _ \-- don't let him! I'm--  _ fuck _ ! I'm sorry-- I did it, I drank it! I drank that bottle of wine! It was terrible! If anything, I did you a favor! It was the worst vintage I'd had! In my life! You should be ashamed to have it among the ones you've made! It didn't deserve to be here! Who even gave it to you?! I'm! Sorry! For drinking your worst bottle of wine!”

“Lucio, you  _ ignorant slut _ , I received that wine as a gift,  _ upon joining the court _ . It didn't  _ matter _ if it was  _ good _ or not. It was a  _ gift _ and you  _ ruined _ it.”

Asra's eyes drifted up, and he sucked in his cheeks as he moved. Valerius gasped.

“Asra,  _ stop _ , you-”

“No, do not,” Valerius said, voice switching to gentle again in a way that Asra felt unsettled and yet also excited by.

“V--Val-- I d--didn't-- I didn't know--” Lucio managed, eyes fixed on the slick pull of Asra's mouth. White lashes closed. Asra made a soft hum.

“I'm--  _ I'm sorry _ .”

“Good, you've done so well, now, off,” he said, hand gentle under his chin to let his lips slide off with a slick pop.

Asra looked up, need now in his eyes. He breathed, lips swollen.

Valerius thumbed at his mouth, and Asra let him.

“Lucio, you'll have me, but first, you ought to thank him, for making such a... compelling case, for you. And for stopping you from _touching_ _yourself_.”

Lucio made a small sound, discontent. “Please, Val, don't make me--”

Valerius frowned. “ _ Suck him off _ , or else you can't have me. Not now.”

Asra breathed, leaned against Valerius’ knee. “You wanted me, Lucio... so badly. Don't you, still?”

“Not  _ like this _ ,” Lucio growled.

“Well, it will be, like this.”

Lucio wilted at Valerius’ words.

“Come here,” Valerius said, gesturing to his thigh.

Asra looked with hesitance at first, but did stand, settle himself onto that waiting span of leg. Valerius kissed, gently, at the spaces on either side of Asra's collar. He leaned into it. “You did make an exemplary case. Lucio, work.”

Asra reached to part his robe, nearly demure in his mannerisms. He beckoned to his cock, half-hard and yet slick with arousal.

Lucio looked up at Valerius before grimacing, parting his lips to lick up the length. Asra moaned, breathless, eyes slipping shut.

“Make it fast, Lucio, I don't want to wait, but you must pay your respects. Don't be  _ precious _ .”

It was with a quick motion that Lucio had him swallowed down.

Asra leaned back into Valerius’ hold, voice turning high as Lucio sucked, wet sounds issuing from every slide of his lips. Valerius cupped the back of Lucio's head, pushed him down further.

Asra called out, shakily, eyes pinched shut. Lucio tried to push back against the hold, slid his tongue against the length in his mouth.

“Y--yes--” Asra cried. Fast wouldn't be a problem, with the former count working his lips in a tight ring around the base of his cock.

Asra came suddenly, straight down his throat. He didn't have a chance to swallow, spit, or otherwise.

Valerius again pressed a too-soft kiss to his jaw.

“Will you help me just the slightest bit more?” Valerius asked, voice like silk.

Asra nodded, breathless, and still coming down from orgasm.

“Consul, what would you have me do?” he asked, eyes dancing with mirth as he came back to himself.

“I’ll use his mouth... Perhaps you can find a use for the rest of him, for your own enjoyment. It’s time he learned some diplomacy, with an ally,” Valerius said, glowering down at Lucio.

Lucio snorted. “He can’t-- he just--”

Valerius tutted, slid his hand under Lucio’s chin to pull him properly forward and between his legs.

“Lucio. You have no sense for maintaining any bonds. You think only of the short term. Let him use you, and perhaps, you may enjoy a reward later.”

“I don’t  _ want _ anything from him  _ later- _ -” Lucio said.

“Do you want anything from  _ me _ later?” Valerius asked. His voice was icy in a way that even drew Asra’s gaze, away from the easy slide of Lucio’s bare back, the curve of his ass. He watched Valerius’s dark eyes with intent fascination.

Lucio sighed. “Well. If it’s  _ for you _ , then I  _ suppose _ , just this once, but do  _ not _ forget that this was a  _ favor _ , you little rat,” he spat, eyes glaring to meet Asra’s.

“Oh, I’d never dream of forgetting, not a single bit of it.”

Asra leaned in close, questioning, eyes nearly lidded. “If I may?” he asked, a playful deference in his posture.

Valerius gave him a curt jerk of his head. “For your services,” he muttered, and Asra kissed, like steam breaking against his lips. Lucio made a low sound in the back of his throat, discontent.

“You are doing this  _ on purpose _ ,” he said, rocked back, unable to tear his eyes away.

Asra slid his mouth against Valerius’ own, and his hand found its way to his own cock, stroked himself hard again.

When he finally broke from the kiss, pupils wide and skin flushed, he looked from Valerius’ eyes down to Lucio. “I believe I should make room,” he said, slid to his feet.

Valerius’ touch lingered, but let him slip away, and beckoned Lucio.

“Come here, and you can have what you’ve been asking so ingraciously for,” Valerius said.

Lucio closed the distance, parted his lips to slide them over the head. Valerius’s thumb pushed into that open mouth instead, pulled his head back and forth as though looking over a horse. 

“You should act as though you mean it,” he said, withdrew the digit, and cupped Lucio’s head, guided him into continuing that motion.

Lucio pressed his lips around the soft, smooth head. Valerius tightened his grip.

Asra knelt behind, slid his hand up Lucio’s thigh, planing across the curve of tight, toned buttocks. He jumped under that touch, and Asra rubbed fondly.

“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he soothed, eyes far too dark for such a tone. “I’ll make you feel good. Maybe, with permission,” he said, glanced up at Valerius, “you might get to come too.”

Liquid exuded from the skin of his fingers almost like sweat, trailed down to pool in his palm, and Asra, true to his word, gently circled the snug pucker with his index finger.

“Like you’ve never been fucked,” he teased, eyes slitting closed further in glee at the low sound Lucio made, mouth far too full to say anything.

He eased in, feeling the stretch even around one. His other hand rubbed affectionately at Lucio’s hip, fingers teasing along inverse of leg into abdomen.

Lucio slid his lips down at far as he could reach, to Valerius’ groan of pleasure. “You can go further,” Valerius urged.

Lucio whined, pushed.

At the same moment, Asra curled his finger, slid the pad along a firmness in him that had Lucio’s lips slackening in a wanton moan.

“ _ Stay tight _ ,” Valerius commanded, “Or else you’ll receive  _ nothing _ .”

Even Asra snapped to attention at it, but in the same motion, dug his touch in hard. Lucio did as demanded, but sent vibrations along the shaft of the cock in his mouth with his more muffled moan.

“There-- there, was that so hard?” Asra asked, teasing a second finger. “Let’s see if you’re ready.”

He massaged the tips of both in and out in easy, shallow, slow strokes. Lucio’s eyes were shut so tightly, and in time with his lips moving, the sounds he made stuttered.

“Here, we’ll go slow,” he said, pushed in with a slick glide. Lucio sagged under his touch.

“Don’t,” Valerius cautioned. “Do not even consider coming.”

“Should I make it easy for him? I could--” Asra started.

“No. Enjoy yourself, whatever that means,” Valerius responded.

Asra’s expression was pure gratitude as he thrust those fingers in a bit deeper of a motion. Lucio clenched around him.

“Easy, I said I’d be gentle, but don’t go hurting  _ yourself _ .”

He pushed against that resistance and felt it open to him as his fingers again drove in where Lucio needed him. Asra withdrew his other hand, wrapped it around his cock to extend that slickness to his length. He pumped in smooth, shallow strokes, let his eyes shut in pleasure.

“Once I take these out… don’t clench back up, hmm? Or else I’ll fill you up before you even get anything from it, before you’re  _ allowed _ to, even!” Asra’s voice taunted.

He eased his fingers back, slow, spreading them as he went. A wet string of magic connected them, and Asra took no care to dispel it before using that same hand to grip Lucio’s hip, slick, and used his other to line up his wet, glistening length.

Asra arched over Lucio’s back, pressed his lips to the smooth expanse of shoulder blade as he eased in, winced at the tightness that gripped him.

Lucio exhaled, hard, through his nose. The sound he made around Valerius’ cock was loud, despite his mouth being full to the throat.

“Suck, harder,” Valerius said, used the grasp in his golden hair to drag him in. Lucio sputtered, choked, even as the pressure was let up. Asra could feel his shoulders shake as he eased himself in further. Lucio transferred the motion, slid his mouth further down, hollowed his cheeks. Asra could see red in the tips of his ears at the sounds made from moving against such a tight suction.

“Lucio… you sound like a whore,” Asra murmured, voice  _ elated _ . He pushed in more, slowly, as he felt that tightness ease open for him.

The whine he heard as he felt his cock push against inner walls tested every bit of his restraint, even more so than the feeling on its own. But that tightness did ensure that he would not last. He smiled to himself. It was a good thing Lucio wasn’t in his rights to demand it.

Asra panted to stave off a moan, hissed in breath as he finally pulled his hips back, then eased in again. He couldn’t stop himself, though, did bark out a gasp of pleasure, high, needy, as he moved faster.

“I don’t want him too sore to be enjoyed later,” Valerius managed, braced a hand against Lucio’s shoulder.

“Of course-” Asra managed, rocked into the tight heat that was almost too much. “He can take quite a lot, though,  _ can’t he _ ?”

Any further words were cut off by a soft, shuddering moan. Asra tightened his fingers on Lucio’s hip, braced his other hand against his ribs and gripped to steady himself.

Valerius used the hand from Lucio’s shoulder to catch Asra’s cheek. “He can have something for himself, if you would like to allow it,” he said, voice breaking from that even tone.

“Oh, Lucio, you hear that?” Asra said, leaned into the touch ever so slightly before pulling back. “Should I let you? You have been so… frustrating.”

Lucio made a needy, sighing sound around Valerius’ length.

“I  _ suppose _ , you did me a favor earlier, even if your heart wasn’t in it.”

Asra dropped his hand to wrap around hip, nearly between legs. His fingers were more dry than not, but found strands of precum that leaked in trails from cock head to the deep rug. He wet his fingers in nothing but that, danced, ghosted them against the tip. Lucio keened under his touch, tightened around his length in a way that had Asra snap his hips forward, moan high and heady.

He’d intended to wrap his hand around, but felt telltale pulses against his cock, found his hand coated in thick seed. The pulses, tightness, the feeling of being buried to the hilt in Lucio’s ass, had him just as quickly, and Asra called out, kept rocking into him as he filled him.

He wetly slapped his hand against one ass cheek. “You made a  _ mess _ ,” he laughed, breathless. The cum on his hand smeared against that pale skin, and Asra gently pulled himself free, if wincing at the loss of feeling. Asra wiped his hand on Lucio’s sash, dragged the fine material against his cock, dripping with residual wetness, traces of his own release.

Asra’s eyes snapped up at Valerius’s low groan, shoving Lucio’s head down against his groin to spill down his throat.

Lucio made a bubbling, full sound as he tried in vain to pull back. It was only once his face relaxed that Valerius allowed him to release, swallow weakly.

He looked up at Valerius, eyes wide, and black running down his cheek.

“Please take me back,” he finally used his words to say. “I'm sorry. Take me back.”

Valerius cupped his cheek, smeared the blackness with his thumb. “For today.”

Valerius’ eyes fell on Asra and gave him a small nod. Asra mirrored the motion, and dropped the robe from his body, redressed in his clothing. He didn't need an invitation to leave. He knew well enough when his work was done.

Asra walked from the winery, down the rutted and pitted road. He didn't call his beast. He didn't want this to be fast, as the night air kissed his skin, and he breathed, laughed into the darkness. The hills took it in, and held that glee for him.


End file.
